


On The Matters Of Love

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [5]
Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lesbians With Cannons In A Relationship, No Drama, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: While being happy with her relationship with Enterprise, Belfast just can't help but shake the notion something is off with their private lives. So she goes to the only person she can trust for some advice.Clearly she should have picked better.
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	On The Matters Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> To understand some of the jokes, you should read some of the previous Belfast/Enterprise stories I have written.  
> (I promise I'll get them organized in canonical order eventually)

Despite being the head maid, and with a taxing life of her own due to both family and working for the Queen, Belfast still found time to meet in person with her fellow maids. How she was able to even find the time to do this was unknown to everyone save Enterprise; Belfast clearly wasn’t human. In fairness _none_ of the ship girls were human, but that didn’t stop them from trying to have lives outside of just fighting. So when Belfast asked Sheffield if she would like to have tea with her, in Sheffield’s private quarters no less, she wasn’t going to say no.

“Now, what did you want to talk about?” Sheffield asked from the small table she had in her room, watching Belfast prepare tea for the two. 

“Yes.” Belfast answered indifferently. 

“That didn’t answer my question.” Sheffield replied while Belfast finished preparing the tea and presented a cup to Sheffield while she herself took a seat across from her. “Well, you see, I wanted to ask you about relationships.”

“And you ask me?” Sheffield asked, sniffing her tea and taking in the light and warm aroma. “Why would you want to ask me about relationships? You’re the one that’s married with a child.” 

“It’s a more… personal matter.” Belfast replied as she sipped at her tea. “Now, I want you to understand that I love Enterprise dearly. She’s wonderful, funny; I can talk to her about anything…”

“Why are you talking to me then?” Sheffield raised an eyebrow.

“Her sex game is weak, if I might speak like an Eagle Union ship for a moment.” Belfast replied, causing Sheffield to nearly spit her tea out. “Well, she’s great at sex I must admit. She knows all of my weaknesses; she twirls my nipple just…”

“Enough.” Sheffield raised her hand to cut Belfast off. “Your sex life is well known among the Royal Maids. It took us _months_ of cleaning the Queen’s sheets to finally get that smell off. And I can’t even grasp how you two were able to squeeze into a cannon.” 

“I don’t even know myself.” Belfast smiled. “That was… quite a romantic night.” Belfast hugged herself and loudly moaned. “Oh, Enterprise, your magni…”

“Please. Stop. _Stop_.” Sheffield replied. “It sounds to me like you two have a wonderful and happy sex life.”

“That’s the thing, despite Enterprise being quite wonderful in matters related to pleasure I’m the one always taking the lead.” Belfast loudly sighed and hung her head. “I just want her to take the lead. I want her to be spontaneous, to take me by the hand one day, give me a deep kiss, and pummel my pussy.” Belfast said while shaking her head. Sheffield in turn actually spat out her tea. 

“Well.” Sheffield coughed, wiping the spittle away with a napkin. “Why don’t you ask Sirius? She’s the one with the most useful information on 'carnal' knowledge.” 

“I did.” Belfast replied as she crossed her arms and let out another sigh. “But, she went on a weird tangent that I couldn’t follow and didn’t stop until Dido intervened.” At that moment Sheffield wished Dido would intervene in _this_ conversation. 

“Why not ask the Sakura Empire ships about this problem? I heard they always have special medicines on hand to work against sexual frustration.” Sheffield added. She recalled that one time Edinburgh was given some special, and quite frankly, shady medicine from Akashi. She still wishes she could forget that one time. 

“I considered it.” Belfast replied. “Then I realized I would end up thrown on the bed, my vagina agape while liters of semen pour out thanks to Enterprise’s new thirty centimeter penis.” Sheffield just stared at Belfast, not saying a single word. “While that sensation of being violated in every way possible by Enterprise isn’t titillating, I just don’t know if we’re in need of that. _Yet_ , anyways; now if the positions were reversed…” As Belfast continued to discuss her sex life and sexual fantasies, in nauseating detail, Sheffield only thought of one thing; why doesn’t Belfast just talk to Enterprise? 

“Belfast, the only advice I can offer you is just talk to Enterprise. She’s your wife, you have raised a wonderful child together, and you really don’t need to talk to me about these issues.” Sheffield explained. She could also maybe not go into nauseating detail either, that would be very nice.

“You’re right.” Belfast slammed her hands down on the table, causing her rather generous cleavage to bounce. Again, to Sheffield’s disgust. “Thank you, Sheffy! I could never have done it without you.” 

“Sure.” Sheffield replied, sipping her tea and watching Belfast scurry off. “I can’t tell if Enterprise is lucky or unlucky?” She said aloud while sipping her tea. “She could have at least stayed and helped with the dishes.”

* * *

In the meantime, Enterprise was enjoying some time with Bel-Chan in one of the outdoor areas at the Azur Lane base. It was nothing special, just usual mother-and-daughter things, but Enterprise treasured these moments immensely. To think she would have a wife, let alone a child? Speaking of wife, Bel-Chan pointed out that Belfast was practically charging at them.

“What’s mama doing?” Bel-Chan asked Enterprise.

“I do not know.” Enterprise replied, as Belfast came to a screeching halt before the two, panting. 

“Hi mama!” Bel-Chan grinned, waving to her.

“Hello… dears…” Belfast took a moment to catch her breath. “Sorry.” She added, readjusting her skirt and top. “Enterprise, might I have a word with you.” She looked down at Bel-Chan. “Dear, I need to talk to your mama in private for a moment. Can I count on you to be a good girl?” 

“Yes!” Bel-Chan chirped, as Belfast lead Enterprise to a nearby tree by the hand. 

“So, what’s so urgent that you needed to talk to me about? “ She asked, keeping an eye on Bel-Chan and Belfast. 

“I was talking with Sheffy earlier today.” Belfast said wrapping her hands around Enterprise’s hands. “About our sex life.”

“She was curious about the cannon?” 

“No.”

“The Queen’s bed?”

“Also no.”

“What about in the…”

“OK, I’m going to stop you right there dear.” She put her index finger on Enterprise’s lip. “I talked to her about _our_ sex life.” Enterprise went red in the face. “You see, Enterprise, I love you. You know I love you. I love every single moment I spend with you. And the sex.” A large grin grew on Belfast’s face. “Well, actually, that’s what I wanted to ask you about. Is our sex life boring?”

“I wouldn’t…”

“I find myself always taking the lead when we have sex.” Belfast cut Enterprise off. “And I’m OK with that, but I just want something spontaneous. Do you not like sex?” 

“What? No, I like sex.” Enterprise scratched her chin. “I… Well, I thought you liked taking the lead.” She admitted. “I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.” 

“Wait. _That’s_ the reason why?” Belfast asked, shocked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not going to tell me you were worried about hurting me? Or that it makes you uncomfortable? “Belfast asked, raising an eyebrow while Enterprise shook her head no.

“Truth be told, you’re the expert on this stuff. I just go with it. So I thought that you liked taking the lead.” She casually replied.

“So, have you ever wanted to ravish me but never acted on this feeling because you were waiting for me?” Belfast asked while folding her arms.

“I mean, yeah.” Enterprise shrugged while Belfast rested her head on her hands. “Eh? Is something the matter?”

"No, nothing is the matter dear.” Belfast began to chuckle. “I just… well I was just being foolish for a moment and thought there was something wrong between us.”

“I wouldn’t say there is.” Enterprise retorted. “That said, why didn’t you ever just ask me about this? You can talk to me about these things.” She rested her hands on the others’ shoulders and smiled. “Now, how’s about later tonight I show you something _spontaneous_?” She grinned. “But, first things first, I was having a lovely day with Bel-Chan. We were going to get ice cream, are you interested?”

“Let’s see.” Belfast folded her arms again while patting her chin with the left index finger. “Do I want to spend some quality time with my wife and daughter or do something else… hmmm…”

“You can just say yes.” 

“More fun this way.” She grinned in reply.

* * *

“So, is she asleep?” Belfast asked from the bathroom, brushing the twigs and leaves tangled in her flowing white hair.

“Yes.” Enterprise replied, closing the door to their room although she decided to keep it unlocked just in case Bel-Chan needed to quickly run in. “Asleep as usual. Sorry about… well, that.” She took a glance at Belfast, who while not upset wasn’t exactly happy either. Their day went well enough after getting ice cream, but it was when they went to hike up a hill and watch the sunset together as a family she tripped and tumbled the entire way down and landed upside down in a bush. 

“It’s not your fault dear.” Belfast mumbled. She felt, in all honesty, that this was karma getting back at her for spilling the beans on hers and Enterprise’s sex life to Sheffield. That or karma’s way of paying her back for just not talking to Enterprise about her problem; or possibly this was the payback for what she did to the Queen’s bed? “I just lost my footing is all, dear.” She said with a sunken head while Enterprise wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. 

“Bad day to wear black, huh?”

“You wear black every day.” Belfast rolled her eyes, but didn’t mind having Enterprise’s arms around her. 

“Say, Belfast. You might need a shower.” Enterprise said.

“Well I already took one. Still didn’t get out all of the sticks and leaves out of my hair.”

“Well, you might need another one.” Enterprise replied, still not letting Belfast out of her embrace.

“Well _unless_ you want to help pick out all the twigs and leaves from my hair.” She replied, before pausing for a moment. “Oh. _OOOOOHHHHH_.”

“And here I thought I was the slow one.” Enterprise chuckled.

“You do have the worst timing.” Belfast loudly sighed and shook her head, releasing herself from the others embrace. “I’m not feeling particularly romantic right now.” She added, returning to brushing her hair. “Not to mention I still have debris in my hair.” She said while brushing her hair faster. Enterprise stared at her, and a coy smile crossed her lips. Without warning she pulled Belfast into a deep, passionate kiss; worming her tongue into the others mouth while keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Belfast. Belfast offered no resistance at all, dropping the brush from her hand so she too could pull Enterprise close. After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally pulled one another off long enough to catch a breath from such a steamy kiss.

“So. About that shower?” Enterprise whispered in Belfast’s ear.

“I could go for another one.” She grinned, before stopping and looking at the doorway. “Sorry, I wanted to make sure Bel-Chan wasn’t there.”

“I just tucked her in.” Enterprise replied. “Besides, I think after today you and I need to 'wrestle'; you might find that… motivating.” She grinned, Belfast flashing an equally sly grin in reply.

“I like this side of you, Enterprise. You must show it to me more.” Belfast replied as she and Enterprise began to strip. To say that they had mind blowing sex would be an understatement. As the two lay on their bed, covered in sweat and the disheveled sheets, they could barely do anything at all besides look up at the celling and hold hands. “ _Fucking ‘ell_.” Belfast said between gasps. “You need to be spontaneous more often.”

“Yeah. You might be right.” Enterprise squeezed Belfast’s hand. “That was… six. Seven times?”

“Eight, dear.” Belfast replied. “ _Fucking ‘ell_.”

“Yup.” Was all Enterprise could say. “You ever notice we’re always romantic in or around the bathroom? I confessed to you in your bathroom, after all.” 

“I remember that. To think you couldn’t take a hint back then.” She replied with a chuckle between deep breaths. 

“Yeah.” Enterprise said, watching Belfast’s chest raise and drop with each breath. 

“I still have twigs in my hair.” Belfast said before both she and Enterprise broke out in laughter. They rolled to their sides and shared another kiss, this one less steamy and just more romantic. “I love you, Enterprise.”

“I love you too, Belfast.” She replied. They didn’t say anything after that, and instead just stared into one another’s eyes. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That we’re the luckiest ships alive?”

“…I was actually thinking we should maybe put some clothes on before Bel-Chan finds us.”

“Oh.” Belfast frowned. “You’re right.” She rolled away before realizing that she and Enterprise stripped in the bathroom and made their way to the bed from the shower. “On second thought,” She began, throwing the bedsheets around her. “I think you and I will be safe enough in this.” She pulled Enterprise close and kissed her on the forehead. “Enterprise, my dear, never change.”

“I can promise that.” Enterprise returned the favor with a kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
